


Only When I'm Drunk

by orphan_account



Series: The Gift Of Game [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, Drunk Sam, Fluff, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunk argument with his dad, Sam calls the only one he knows he wants to hear. And his boyfriend makes sure that Sam feels better and loved - how can he not when his boy needs him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When I'm Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for John in this, I do not see him like that, but for the sake of the story I went with it.

Sam crashes against the brick wall of the motel with his shoulder, the pain just a far away thing that his mind could be making up too. His mouth is dry, his stomach empty and hurting and his head feels like someone just gave him a hard slap. Wait, yes, that’s what happened a few minutes ago. When he finally told his dad what he _really_ thinks of him.

“Stupid motherfucker.” Sam hisses and spits out, too lazy to wipe his mouth. It still tastes like crap. “Thinks he can tell me what to do – stupid old _punk_!”

He leans against the wall when he’s around the corner and pulls his phone out of his pocket. In the room behind him someone blasts loud music, something metal that is hurting his head even more. With a groan he dials the number of the only person he desperately wants to hear now. It takes a few rings before the phone is picked up and a sleepy and utterly sweet voice comes over the speaker.

“You called Sugar Mountain. If it’s not important you’re going to regret this.”

“Gabe…” Sam slurs, closing his eyes so the world will stop spinning for a damn second.

“Sam? What happened? Are you alright?”

Sam chuckles at the concerned tone his boyfriend’s voice is showing. So _overprotective_.

“Yeah… called my daddy a punk, honey.” He leans his head back and grins. “He got me good.”

“Dammit, Sam.” Gabriel tries to sound angry, but he’s just sounding like he’s suppressing a laugh.

“I’m gonna hit the town and get _aaaaall_ the ladies, Gabe. Or you come and pick me up.”

“Crazy drunk tease.” Gabriel growls and Sam can hear that he’s already dressing and fetches his keys. “Where are you?”

“Asshole Daddy Motel, Highway to hell.” At this horrible joke Sam starts to cackle, only to have it turn into a cough soon that makes his stomach twist. He slides down the wall and groans. “Venture Motel.”

“I’ll be there in five. And Sam?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t piss yourself, I’m not cleaning that.”

Sam hears the click and grins through the pain, holding his stomach. It’s hard not to laugh right now. Gabriel always scolds him like this, but he never means it. It’s because of Gabriel this whole shit started in the first place, but Sam doesn’t give a shit. Who cares if his stupid punk-ass dad likes him hanging out with Gabe or not? He has no fucking right to tell him anything anyways. And then Sam drank and, well, the rest is history as they say. Coming back to the motel in this condition wasn’t a good idea, now that he looks back, but fuck it if it wasn’t a damn satisfaction calling his dad out the way he deserved it. Only when he's drunk he seems to be able to actually stand up for himself.

Sam is dozing when the car stops in front of him and he doesn’t hear the heavy boots walking over to him. A strong arm pulls his over a shoulder and he’s dragged up – only then he opens his eyes and meets the whiskey colored ones he loves so much.

No, not whiskey, he thinks, smiling. Honey in the sunshine, that's what his eyes look like. And they're just as sweet.

“Kiddo, you shot yourself up pretty good.” Gabriel says sweetly and kisses Sam’s temple before carrying him over to the car.

A few minutes later Sam is tucked into the passenger’s seat, all buckled up and Gabriel hits the road again, back to his apartment. One of his hands gently holds Sam’s over his thigh and the younger one rolls his head over to look at him. Everything hurts, but just looking at the older one makes it all better, at least a little.

“I fucked up, Gabe.”

“You did, yeah. And your eye looks terrible.”

Sam knows how he looks. His dad never lost his temper as much as tonight and he can still see the stars that appeared when his fist his him hard on the right side of his face. Tomorrow his eye will be black and blue and even more swollen than now, but he doesn’t care. Gabriel is here, he cares for that.

“We’ll fix you, don’t worry.” Gabriel assures him and squeezes his hand a little before putting it back on the wheel. “Stuff you with coffee and sweets and get you sober, okay?”

Sam nods slowly. Yes, that sounds good. He’s not going back to his dad for sure, screw this idiot. If he can he’ll crash at Gabe’s, if not he’ll find something else. But he knows somehow that he won’t be kicked out.

His eyes rest on his boyfriend as he drives, a faint smile playing on his lips. Maybe it’s the alcohol, but damn he looks cute like this. The light from the street highlighting his face every now and then almost give him something angelic. It fits his sweet personality.

“What the hell were you trying to prove, Sam?” Gabriel asks at one point, not turning around.

Sam sighs and closes his eyes.

“He called you a perv, Gabe. Called you a sugar daddy who’s collecting minors he can twist around…” Sam hates thinking back to the horrible things his dad said. The worst thing is that they were all lies. He wasn’t a minor, Gabe was no sugar daddy and this wasn’t some kind of Stockholm syndrome, as his dad put it.

“No reason to do this, Sam.” Gabe sighs and shoots him a soft glare. “Look what trouble you got yourself into.”

“He has no right to say that!” Sam says louder than he wants to, the sound of his own voice sending more pain through his head. “He can’t tell me who to date…” He turns his head and leans it against the window, sighing.

Gabriel pulls into the parking lot in front of his apartment building without answering. When he kills the engine he looks over at Sam again.

“Come, let’s get you inside.”

Sam doesn’t move when Gabriel comes over to his door. He leans over the younger one, opens the seatbelt ad shoves an arm behind Sam to help him out of the car. Sam’s feet are shaky and without help he would just fall to the ground and lay there, but Gabriel keeps him straight, even though he’s taller than him and heavier than usual. Thank God his apartment is not under the roof, Sam thinks. He wouldn’t make it this far.

Inside Gabriel helps Sam into the living room and lets him down. Sam gives him a weak smile as he pulls his boots off and squeezes his shoulder.

“You stay here, I’ll get you some coffee.”

Sam nods weakly. After Gabriel is gone he looks around the living room, smiling at the chaos he finds. Candy wrappers, magazines and clothes lay around everywhere, in between one or two colorful balls – Sam _loves_ it. Gabriel’s small apartment is a different world, a place without rules and without yelling and guns and monsters. Somewhere Luci – Gabriel’s cute little dog – is barking and a little smile creeps on Sam’s lips. He probably woke him up, which definitely means cuddles later. Lots of cuddles.

It takes the older one a while to come back with the coffee and when he does Sam takes the mug without hesitation. Gabriel’s coffee is heaven, creamy and sweet and not like coffee at all – but it’s delicious.

Gabriel sits down on the couch too and Sam instantly shoves closer so he can wrap his arm around him.

“How do you feel? Gotta throw up?”

Sam shakes his head and takes a sip from his mug, tasting the slight hint of caramel he loves so much.

“I _really_ fucked up.”

“Don’t think about it. What about your eye, can you still see?”

“Yeah, it’s just a bitch.” Sam brushes his fingers over the swollen part at the corner of his eye, sighing. Dean would have prevented this, but he wasn’t there. Still in town with some girls probably. He’ll freak out when he notices Sam is gone.

Sam finishes his coffee and then just cuddles against his boyfriend after he put the mug away, glad that he’s not in the motel anymore. What his dad said still hurts, not just because he said it at all, but the way he said it… it was _meant_ to hurt Sam. Meant to make him feel like a stupid little whore

“He hates me, Gabe…” Sam whispers after a while, hiding his face in Gabriel’s shirt.

“Shh, sugar.” Gabriel murmurs and brushes a hand through Sam’s hair, smiling. “Forget it, okay? You’re here now and I could never hate you.” He kisses the top of Sam’s head. “Now tell me what he said.”

Sam shifts, the warmth of the coffee clearing his system a little already. He’s still drunk as hell, otherwise he wouldn’t be here after all, but Gabriel’s presence makes it all better. He looks up with a sad smile.

“He saw us today, at the mall.” Sam watched as realization hits Gabriel and his eyes widen.

Oh yes, they were at the mall today. It's Saturday, no work for Gabe and no school for Sam, so they got some ice cream and strolled around the mall. They had a lot of fun, holding hands, laughing at silly stuff they found and both not noticing that Sam’s dad had seen them of course. They were too focused on each other, they always were. He must have seen how they kissed.

“What did he say, Sam?” Gabriel asks again, taking one of Sam’s hands while the other twirls his hazelnut brown locks.

“He said, I quote: ‘What do you think you’re doing? Fucking around with guys my age? What are you, a damn slut?’ He was drunk already when I came back, not even greeted me, just yelled and barked and raged.” Sam shrugs. “I told him to shut it and that it’s none of his business, then left.”

“That’s not all, is it?” Gabriel smiles and Sam shakes his head.

“I went to the bar I knew Dean was at, thank God he didn’t hear any of this. Drank one, two, mixed some beer with Gin, whatever.” His voice trails off for a second as he tries to remember what the hell he drank there, but it’s of no use. He just knows it was a lot. “Came back and he was still there, as drunk as I was. That’s when it got bad.”

“He punched you?”

“Not directly. He asked me who you were, why I know you and when I told him he forbid me to never see you again. I told him he’s a drunk-ass punk who doesn’t know shit about me. Told him to go fuck a prostitute or something because he surely needs it. I think he punched me when I said he’s an asshole who ruined my life and I can fuck whoever the hell I want.”

Gabriel kisses his head again, chuckling unwillingly. That was his Sammy, never able to shut his cake hole when he should. Not that he minds, he loves him this way.

“I thought he’s too drunk to miss, but I dodged just in case. Wrong direction sadly.”

“So, you got your new look. And then called me.”

“Yeah… after that blow he just stared at me. Like he saw me the first time. I think he realized what he did and regretted it, but I could be wrong. I just turned around and left." Sam pauses for a moment, carefully thinking about his next words. "He never beat me, Gabe, _never_. He scolds me when I fuck up, he yells and tells me to grow the fuck up, but he never did this. I really thought it’s fine, but outside I bent over and just threw up. Then I called you and now I’m here.”

“Oh, Sam… you should have called me to get you from the bar instead.” Gabriel smiles.

Ever since he met Sam in school he had a weak spot for him. It all got down from there very fast, but it's nice. Age difference aside. they are perfect for each other. Sam loves how sweet Gabriel is with him and the older one loves how different Sam is when he's with him. In school he's rather silent and shy, but with him he's laughing and funny and just the cutest boy he has ever seen. And besides, they never had sex, not yet. They both know they want it but somehow the right moment didn't come yet. It doesn't matter, they can wait.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to do that.” Gabriel continues after a while, looking into Sam’s pretty eyes that appear to be green now, even though he knows they aren’t. Not really. “He lost it. Can’t blame him much, I _am_ a lot older than you are after all.”

“But I’m eighteen!” Sam pouts. “I can date whoever I want!”

“Of course you can.” Gabriel assures him. “But you gotta understand him too. You’re his son and he wants you to be safe. He doesn’t know me, so of course he went berserk.”

Sam sighs and sits up, looking at his boyfriend. His head is spinning again, but not so much that he has to throw up. Not yet at least. He doesn’t say a word, but Gabriel understands him.

“He had no right to do this, okay? None of that. But it happened, no need to cry over spilled milk. Let’s just forget it. It’s late and you need sleep.”

“If you sleep next to me?” Sam asks a little shy and Gabriel chuckles.

“Try to stop be, sugar.” He grins and stands up, swooping Sam off the couch bridal style. How he can even lift him up is a mystery for Sam, but he laughs and wraps his arms around Gabriel’s neck to not fall off - ha always does. He’s carried over to the other room, the one with the giant bed and the soft sheets he grew to love, and when Gabriel lets him down on it he already feels sleep creeping in.

Gabriel crawls onto the bed, shoving Luci to the side a little, which earns him a displeased look. Then his little Jack Russell recognizes Sam and he jumps up, walking over his legs and greets him the way he always does – by licking his face until Sam starts giggling.

“I missed you too, Luci!” Sam laughs and Luci stops, wagging his little tail and almost looks as if he smiles at him. He pets his back, turning around to Gabriel.

“You never told me why you named him Luci, Gabe.”

Gabriel grins and wraps his arm around Sam, pulling him against his chest.

“Just a little tease for someone who hates being called that.” He tells him and Sam has to chuckle. He nuzzles against the older one, inhaling the sweet scent of caramel that always seems to surround him. “Go to sleep now,” Gabriel says and kisses Sam’s forehead. “Tomorrow I’ll have pancakes ready and you’ll see that the world didn’t end.”

“I hope so.” Sam sighs and closes his eyes. “I love you, Gabe.”

“I love you too, Sam. Now close those pretty eyes and shut up."

Sam sighs and does as he's told. He loves cuddling with Gabriel, who’s always warm and who is, despite being older, an inch shorter than him. Sam is still somehow always the little spoon and it’s just something else about all this that he doesn’t understand, but doesn’t really mind either. Gabriel is amazing, he has no other word for him. When they first talked Gabriel was sweet and charming, when they first kissed he was even sweeter and Samcouldn’t get enough from him afterwards. Ten years, who gave a shit about that anyways?

Sam can’t explain all these feelings, but he doesn’t care. Gabriel isn’t a pervert and he’s definitely not a sugar daddy, even though the sugar part is kind of fitting – he’s the biggest sweet tooth Sam ever met. He’s just the janitor of Sam’s school, who happens to be his boyfriend too now. So what?

He cuddles to Gabriel as close as possible as he drifts away into dreamland, Gabriel’s hand on his waist and the other loosely entangled in his hair, he feels content. No matter what his dad said, Sam is happy and he won’t leave Gabriel just because he has a problem with him. _Maybe Gabe is right_ , he thinks before sleep finally overcomes him, _maybe dad just wants to protect me._ But then again, Gabriel protects him already. And he loves him, more than he ever thought he would.

It’s all good in Sugar Mountain, as his boyfriend likes to call his apartment. And the funny thing is, he wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for his dad and if he didn’t come back drunk as hell. Maybe he’ll even take Gabriel over the next day to sort this all out. He sure would love to see his dad’s face when he tells him he’s staying with Gabe and won’t follow him and Dean around anymore. Maybe he won’t understand, but Dean would, Sam is sure of that. Dean gave him this knowing smile over the last days, he knew something was up, even though he never said a word. Dean would tell him to go for it.

When Sam is finally asleep Gabriel allows himself to close his eyes too. Having Sam here, next to him, is the best thing that could have happened to him. He’s not a pervert, no. He doesn’t love Sam because he’s young, even though he loves his kind and somehow innocent spirit a lot. He loves him for the sparkle in his eyes when he looks at him, for the tingling in his stomach when they kiss. He loves Sam’s imperfections – of which there aren’t many in his eyes – and he loves him for everything he is and can be. They laugh, they have fun, they love each other – how can this be wrong in the end?

Gabriel thinks it can’t be. And he’ll make sure Sam sees it too and is as happy as he deserves it, with him.


End file.
